Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a side airbag guide and a vehicle seat with a side airbag using the same.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, an airbag applied to a vehicle is a safety device for protecting an occupant in the event of an impact such as a collision, and a vehicle is provided with various kinds of airbag devices, and particularly, a side airbag is provided to protect the occupants of the driver's seat and the passenger's seat from the impact occurring at the side of the vehicle.
The side airbag is installed in the seat back of the driver's seat and the front passenger's seat, and is deployed in the direction of the occupant's side of the seat in case of emergency so as to cushion the occupant from a side impact.
Accordingly, in order to more effectively cushion the occupant from a side impact, it is important that the airbag cushion deploys in the correct position and posture when the side airbag is deployed.
The disclosure of this section is to provide background of the invention. Applicant notes that this section may contain information available before this application. However, by providing this section, Applicant does not admit that any information contained in this section constitutes prior art.